Kazuya's fate
by Benitora
Summary: This is my first fic about Kazuya life in the compound with his father.And life in the Mishima High.There is some cursing in this fic and a little sexual content.If you decide to read it I hope you like it:)new chapterssorry haven't updated in a while
1. chapter one

Hey fan fiction this is my first fan fiction. None of these characters belong to me, they are Namco's property. I hope you like my story. I decided to write about Kazuya with a different girl but I would spoil the rest.  
  
Chapter 1:The choice of fate  
  
The thunder roared threw the dark skies. As fingers gripped on the Chasm's end. Blood scoured his hand. He lift his helpless body with all his strength he had left. His torn body laid there as vengeance whirled around him.  
  
"How could my father do this to me," he thought.  
  
He pushed himself up on his knees. His small chest had been plied open. Rain began to fall.  
  
"Little Mishima, do you want to live?"  
  
Kazuya looked around for the source of this mysterious voice.  
  
"I can give you live and help you pay your father back."  
  
A purple flame began to glow. The rain didn't even touch the area around the creature.  
  
"I'll promise you strength to kill him. Say yes and you will be reborn."  
  
Blood flowed from Kazuya's parted lips.  
  
"Yes."Kazuya fell to the ground.  
  
The mysterious flame surrounded his body. Pain went down Kazuya's spine. Clenching the dirt within his hands. The gash began to regenerate slowly. His breathing began to fasten.  
  
The creature filled images of Kazuya killing his father. Kazuya hands clenched his thick black hair. He couldn't hold back his emotions any more, he yelled.  
  
Kazuya raised slowly when the pain was over. His body had begun its generation but the gash had been sealed. Kazuya drugged himself in the Mishima complex. Heihachi stood at the doorway, an evil grin a raised on the old man's face.  
  
"My son, you have completed your trails, but the training had just begun," Heihachi harshly said. 


	2. Heihachi's raft

Chapter 2:Heihachi's raft begins  
  
Kazuya woke up ready to feel Heihachi's raft. Kazuya placed his white gi  
(pants)on.Heihachi stood in the dojo.  
  
"Start with the basics first," Heihachi said.  
  
Kazuya slipped up causing Heihachi to force his fist at Kazuya multiply  
times. Knocking him against the wooden dojo wall.  
  
Kazuya would go threw this horrible brutally everyday of his poor life. 


	3. The new brother

Chapter 3: The new brother  
  
Once Kazuya hit seven years old, Heihachi adopted an orphan. Kazuya knew  
Heihachi did this to show him how a real son is supposed to be.  
  
Heihachi brought him in as Kazuya sat in the library reading. Heihachi  
held his hand on the orphan boy's shoulder.  
  
"Kazuya, this is Lee your new brother."  
  
Kazuya stared at the silver devil. Why would Heihachi adopt this boy?  
Heihachi left out leaving the boys. Lee stared as Kazuya brows pressed  
along his eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kazuya deeply demand.  
  
"Not you, asshole."  
  
Kazuya got up from his comfortable chair. Kazuya got up in Lee's face  
looking down on the orphan.  
  
"I'm the master of this hell whole. You got a problem?"  
  
"At least I'm not a spoiled rich bitch."  
  
Kazuya bumped into his shoulder as he walked away from Lee. He hated this  
orphan badly because his father was a part of his existence there. 


	4. First fight

Chapter 4: The first fight  
  
Kazuya was hurled against the wall in the dojo.  
  
"You're as worthless as a puppy." Heihachi yelled.  
  
Kazuya balled his fist.  
  
"No, it's not time to kill him wait till you have the right away," A voice  
echoed.  
  
Kazuya released his grip.  
  
"get up!" Heihachi yelled.  
  
Kazuya followed his commands. He looked behind to see Lee standing there.  
Heihachi turned.  
  
" Choalon, what do you want?" Heihachi said softly.  
  
Kazuya couldn't stand his good being towards Lee. What does he have that  
Kazuya doesn't?  
  
"I .would like to train with y'all."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kazuya couldn't believe this. He isn't part of the family, but yet he gets  
to learn the Mishima-karate-style. Training that day had ended.  
  
Kazuya walked out mad. He sat in the library reading his anger away.  
Choalon had to come in.  
  
"Are you mad because I joined your training?"  
  
"Fuck off Choalon," Kazuya didn't even look at him.  
  
"I try so badly to be nice to you but you just act like a jackass."  
  
Kazuya laid his book down.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone? You just kiss my father's ass and he enjoys  
it."  
  
Kazuya stood up staring into Lee's eyes. He pushed Lee. Lee was stun at what just happened. Lee pushed back. Kazuya forced his fist into Lee's gut. Lee kicked Kazuya's leg causing him to loose his balance. Kazuya fell back  
on the chair.  
  
He charged at Lee knocking him flat on his back. Kazuya mounded on him  
punching Lee in the face. Lee tried to block. Heihachi walked in. He  
grabbed Kazuya by his thick black hair, pulling him off Lee.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, hitting your brother like that?" Heihachi  
threw Kazuya on the marble floor.  
  
Kazuya forced his leg across the floor causing Heihachi to fall. He quickly got up with anger and rage. He grabbed Kazuya by his hair dragging him out  
of the library.  
  
"Father.I'm sorry," Kazuya yelled struggling to get free.  
  
Heihachi stopped. He looked down on the floor at Kazuya.  
  
"You hit me in my house, you will be punished."  
  
He punched Kazuya in the face with all his strength. He kicked him  
repeatedly in his chest. Heihachi came to a halt.  
  
Kazuya curled up as flashes of pain ran through out his body.  
  
"Get upstairs and go to bed," Heihachi stormed out of the room.  
  
Lee walked in.  
  
"Kazuya, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that."  
  
"Leave me alone," He voice cracked in pain.  
  
Lee left him there. Kazuya crawled up the stair and down the hall to his room. He leaned up against the sink. His lip was bleeding from Heihachi's  
blow. He wiped the blood away.  
  
"He will pay, Kazuya just wait," The demon said.  
  
Kazuya placed his hand on the handle of the sink. With pressure and force  
Kazuya bent the handle. 


	5. Mishima High

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't had time to type my story so I'll post this up , But this chapter is not done yet I promise you that this will be done soon.  
Hope that you enjoy this chapter. ^^  
  
Chapter 5: Mishima High  
  
Heihachi's raft continued as Kazuya attended Mishima High. Kazuya was 18  
while Lee was 17. Lee had a car, an expensive sporty car at that, and  
Kazuya didn't.  
  
All the students were terrified of Kazuya. He didn't have any friends while Lee, the original playboy every night with a different girl, was popular.  
  
Kazuya walked to his locker before homeroom. The hallways were empty  
because school had just begun on that sunny day.  
  
The students were required to wear a traditional school uniform. Black dress pants with a white dress shirt and shoes. Girls, a white dress shirt and a Japanese mini skirt. Kazuya always wore his black leather cloves with  
finger wholes. He opened his locker.  
  
Someone with heels was walking down the hallway. He could hear her shoes rapping at the floor softly. The girl's locker was right behind him. He hid his face in his locker. When he felt her eyes wonder up and down his body  
he close his locker, holding his book at his waist.  
  
She closed hers turning to meet his dark eyes.  
  
She moved her long brown hair from her carmel skin. Her back was pressed up against the locker, she was afraid of him. She clenched her books tightly  
to her chest.  
  
Kazuya glanced up and down her body. Her white dress shirt was tuck into her skirt. Kazuya's eyes were fixed on her smooth legs. Kazuya could feel  
her heart race as he wonder though out her body.  
  
"Boo," Kazuya softly said.  
  
She jumped as Kazuya stared her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Are you scared of me?"  
  
She started to shake. Her lips parted but nothing came out. Kazuya's eyes  
dropped to the floor as he walked off. She felt bad for not saying anything. The halls began to fill with students. Kazuya entered his first  
class.  
  
The girl he met in the hallway sat right next to him in his chemistry  
class. Kazuya just sat there drawing in his notebook. While he held his head down with his eyebrows pressed a long his eyes, from the corner of his  
eye he could see her staring at him.  
  
He turned his head slightly towards her. She immediately turned her head away. She started to fell uncomfortable because he was staring at her now.  
"Kazuya and Christie are partners," the teacher said pointing.  
  
Silence broke out in the classroom she sat there as her leg began to shake.  
She turned to his evil stare.  
  
"What?" she nervously said.  
  
Kazuya looked back down to his desk. She inhaled deeply. The bell had just rung. Kazuya was heading out for lunch. He sat next to a window gazing up  
at the Heavens.  
  
She sat next to her friends.  
  
"He's weird, Christie is his partner. Damn I feel sorry for you," one girl  
said.  
  
"For real!" another one yelled.  
  
"I was alone with him in the hallways this morning," Christie said.  
  
"Your luckily. The things I've heard he does to people."  
  
Lunch ended quickly everyone left but Kazuya. He stood looking at the other  
students in gym. Christie and her friends stood by the door.  
  
"I dare you, Christie to go talk to him."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
They pushed her into the cafeteria. She walked slowly towards Kazuya. When  
he felt her getting near him he turned, she stopped.  
  
"What do you want?" Kazuya deeply questioned.  
  
"Umm.my name is Christie."  
  
Kazuya turned back to the window. She stood next to him staring too.  
  
"Do you like gym?"  
  
"No." Kazuya answered harshly.  
  
Kazuya paced out to the parking lot. Christie followed slowly. He sat on the bench watching Lee's car bounce. He knew Lee had to be getting laid.  
Christie stood beside him; he stared at her as she smiled.  
  
Lee came out of his car fixing his clothes and hair. Lee glanced over to  
them. "Christie, when you coming to me house?" Lee said pushing the girl's head  
down.  
  
Christie and Lee met halfway. She jumped into his arms; he pressed his lips up against hers. The girl ran out of the car with her shirt in her hands.  
Kazuya shook his head in shame.  
  
The bell rung for the next class.  
  
Kazuya left for gym. He stopped at his locker to drop his books off.  
Christie walked past him to be in countered by a boy.  
  
"Yo , bitch. You told Dana not to go out with me." The boy slapped her  
books out her hand.  
  
When she turned Kazuya was right in front of her. Silence broke out in the  
hallways. 


End file.
